Conventionally, a configuration is widely adopted in which a display device includes a driver integrated circuit (IC) for driving a display panel which is mounted on a flexible printed circuit board that connects the display panel and a circuit board, and causes the driver IC on the flexible printed circuit board to drive the display panel.
Moreover, a display device is known in which a lead wire is provided to such a flexible printed circuit board and which supplies a drive current from a circuit board to a display panel (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example).
According to the display device disclosed in PTL 1, it is easy to supply a large amount of the drive current from the circuit board to the display panel via the lead wire provided to the flexible printed circuit board.